Panorama OS
Panorama OS is a PowerPoint Operating System, made by Panorama Technologies. The first OS (Panorama OS 1 Bokeh) was released on the 5th November, 2013. The company, Panorama Technologies, also made several products before Panorama OS, including Chromium OS, E-STAR OS 1 Yellow Star, E-STAR OS 2 Chrome and finally Panorama OS. OSes made by Panorama Technologies =Bokeh= 'Panorama OS 1 Bokeh (Pre-release - 1.0)' Panorama OS 1 Bokeh was the first PowerPoint OS released by Panorama Technologies. It consisted of apps such as: * Store * Clarabelle * Panorama Antivirus * Quest Web Browser 1.0 * Discover * NotePad * Painter * Calendar * Settings * Documents, Games, Videos and Music It used a 'bokeh' effect background, and included an installer/setup in the beginning of the PPTOS, a desktop time and date, and had animations when opening apps. The Apps Are in windowed mode. Panorama OS 1 Bokeh (Official version - 1.1) This version of Panorama OS 1 Bokeh was the full, official version of Panorama OS 1 Bokeh. It included the same apps as Pre-release 1.0, but had more accessible items and more functions. Panorama OS 1 Bokeh (Fixed version - 1.2) This version of Panorama OS 1 Bokeh was a fixed version as some apps, hyperlinks and items did not work or function properly from the Official version 1.1. This PPTOS is the 'clean up' of 1.1, to be exact. =Horizon= Panorama OS 2 Horizon Panorama Technologies has officially stopped working on Bokeh so then they can work on a new codename release, Horizon. This version of Panorama OS has been released, but it is in the Alpha build which means that you should expect some bugs and more. Here's the features: * Discover now is an app that is an Office Suite for Panorama OS. It'll include Impress, a document processor, and Express, a slide-show processor. Both of those are originally included in the Panorama Technologies' old OS, E-STAR OS 2 Chrome. * A working updater is now included. For this to happen, Panorama OS 2 Horizon will or may include an installer, similar to Midtown OS , JRM OS and Azos. * A collapse option/button. This option is and acts like the same close option/button, except it will 'minimize' the app and will indicate from the App Panel that the app is open. * Google search '''in the search panel allows you to search Google without having to open Quest Web Browser. * A '''welcome page. This page will appear when you first start Panorama. The installer previously used in Bokeh has been scrapped, and will just let users go into the welcome page where they can type in a new username, password and hint. =Envision= Panorama OS 3 Envision In March 2014, Panorama Technologies planned in something new in Panorama OSes. A new version named Envision, is coming. No sign of Envision screenshots posted in PPTOSN hangouts, but the screenshots of it has been posted earlier in PPTOSN hangouts. Envision 'Crisis' An error in development version of Envision occurred earlier, according to the author. The error wouldn't let PowerPoint open the presentation in edit mode, or sometimes, it couldn't open VBA project to edit it. The error seemed to be unfixable, so Envision has been restarted. According to the author of Panorama OS, Panorama Technologies, "Envision was on the point of being released. It may take a longer time to recover and redesign all of the UI, but it's worth waiting for". Category:OS Families